


Dean's Comfort

by FrozenInSpace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenInSpace/pseuds/FrozenInSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is drunk, and he's thinking about why he does certain things. Until Castiel shows up. Kind of Destiel, kind of not, I don't really know. Short drabble, set near the end of season five.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Comfort

Sometimes, Dean doesn't want sex.

Sometimes, all Dean really wants is comfort. He longs for a time when he had his mom and his dad and Sammy, where there wasn't any monsters, or angels, or things he needs to kill.

Right now, he's in another motel room, the fifth one this week and it's Friday, holding an already half-empty bottle of whiskey in his battle scarred right hand. He's lonely because Sam is out at a bar, probably getting laid, and Dean just said he wanted to be alone.

Well, wasn't that clever.

The thing with sex is that it's distracting. The feeling of skin-to-skin contact, the unique pleasure of that connection between him and the girl of the night, is just enough to fill the ache inside that sometimes threatens to engulf him altogether. That's why he has to have a different girl each night, because otherwise he might gain a connection, and with the apocalypse approaching and his role in it all, that might just kill both of them.

Everyone has their own ways of coping, and this is Dean's.

Or, at least it was for a long time. Now, even though he's got the apocalypse coming up, he's feeling...better, he supposes. He doesn't feel the need to screw all of his problems away, because for now, the liquor is enough. He's knows it's unhealthy, and that he's acting like his dad used to,but he doesn't care. He needs a new way to deal, and nothing else is working.

Except for seeing Castiel.

Sometimes, Castiel's utter innocence just takes it all away. His continuous 'I don't understand that reference' and puzzled face makes him smile, in much the same way that memories of a younger, more innocent Sam do. The three of them have fun, like the time Castiel got drunk by drinking a whole liquor store, and they went out to kill the Whore of Babylon. Dean loves Castiel, in a way, just not the way a lot of people think.

With that, Castiel shows up, drenched trenchcoat, irritatingly loose tie, and all.

'Hello, Dean.'

'Hey, Cas.'

'Why are you drinking again? When I came last night, you were half passed out on the couch over there.' He points, the little wrinkle between his eyes becoming more prominent.

'To be honest, I don't really know.' Dean massages the bridge of his nose, listening to himself slur.

'Do you want to talk?'

'Aw, hell, Cas. No chick flick moments.'

'Okay, Dean. Can I ask you something.'

'Shoot.'

'Shoot what?'

'I- never mind. Ask ahead.'

'Why do humans enjoy hugs so much?'

'I don't honestly know.'

'Can I...can I try it out with you?'

'Uh...okay.' Dean doesn't know why he's agreeing, it's probably because he is drunk.

Dean stands up and stumbles, meaning that Castiel moves quickly to steady him. He tries to smile his thanks, but he knows it looks messy and broken.  
Castiel doesn't know really how to hug, but he awkwardly puts him arms around Dean, who does the same, but more comfortably. The two men stand, and Dean feels strangely comforted by the smaller but eons older angel, whose presence is making him feel so much better, and burning the alcohol a bit quicker.

Castiel pulls back, smiling.

'Thank you, Dean.'

Then he poofs away, and Dean finally thinks he knows why people like hugs so much.


End file.
